


Survival

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Camping, Cumshot, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Food Sex, Lesbian Sex, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Power Play, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Douglas goes camping for the weekend. While out, he's approached by three pokemon who need food. When he says no, they decide they could try and do a "trade" for some. When he says he's not interested, they feel it's best to try and convince him otherwise.





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Commission Story for SozCxTimer on Discord.
> 
> Join my Discord! Discord dot gg slash DdtXZtX

Life is all about survival. Either you do what you have to to get by or you just won’t make it. Some people resort to stealing. They’re seen as bad people and, while stealing is a bad thing, it’s not always true. In life or death situations, you’ll do whatever you can to live. Sometimes there’s other options to get what you need to live that don’t involve stealing. Sometimes… you do things that could benefit everyone involved. Some find that kind of thing demeaning while others take whatever opportunity is given.

As a pokémon, your options are a lot more limited. If you’re caught stealing, you’re labeled as a bad pokémon. Nobody wants you. You don’t get the luxury of finding a trainer to take you in because you’ve done bad things. Some pokémon don’t care about that. They know someone out there will understand why they did it. It’s not like you’re doing it to hurt someone. Some pokémon hate hurting others in every way. That’s why they’ve figured out ways to benefit themselves and others.

Three pokémon walked together in a unified formation. Leading the group of pokémon was a jolteon. Each step left a small crackling sound behind her. On her right was another eeveelution. Tiny, glistening particles flew around her as she left the air cold to those near. You could feel the temperature change from feet away. Then the last one walked on the left of the jolteon. She had the ribbons on her body held above her. She learned how to use them to detect any nearby pokémon or humans to approach. 

“Anything yet Charity?” the jolteon asked as she turned to the sylveon. She shook her head sadly.

“Not yet. I keep getting the faint feeling of someone but it leaves right after. I don’t ever have enough time to find and point them out.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll find someone,” the jolteon told her confidently. Charity the sylveon nodded, agreeing that worrying did nothing. 

“Maybe we should split up and search,” the glaceon said in a sing-song voice. The two turned to her and stopped. “It could be that we’re scaring off people or pokémon. You know, groups tend to put fear into others,” she explained. The two nodded almost immediately. That was a good idea.

“Good idea!” the jolteon exclaimed. “Snow, you head off to the east. Charity, you go west. I’ll keep on heading north. If you find someone, approach them and see what happens. If they try to catch and succeed, tell them about us. We stay together till the end,” she told them both. The two nodded to her where the small group huddled together in a group nuzzle. Seconds later, they all split off and began the search for food to fill their empty bellies.

While the girls were on the hunt for food, a lone human had just finished setting up his campsite. He stood a few feet away and admired the work he did. Putting up a tent was something a lot of people agreed to be annoying and troublesome. For Douglas it was pretty easy. He had a tiny fire going not too far from his tent. “Perfect,” he said with a satisfied smirk and sigh.

Douglas was your average person. He had the strange craving to go out camping for a weekend to do something different. He wasn’t one who actively seeked out that kind of thing but it just seemed like a fun change of pace. He walked back to his tent and grabbed the bag he had packed. He took a seat between the tent and fire and opened the bag. He had everything you’d need to camp safely. He had food, a blanket already laid out in the tent, repels, and a large canteen of water. Obviously it would need to be refilled periodically but he didn’t mind looking for a water source. In fact, he knew of one close by so that was covered. All that was left to do was relax and enjoy his time!

He grabbed the few repel bottles and sat them down next to him and dug down deeper into his bag. He sat his food down on the ground in front of him and continued digging. Eventually he found what he was looking for. A lot of people would ask what one could do on their own while out camping. You didn’t have the company of friends or family. You often times didn’t have reception to be on your phone. Who would be on their phone while out in nature anyways? Not Douglas. Instead, he opted to bring a few books and just read. It was calm and relaxing so a nice story fit the most!

After setting the food and repels back in his bag, Douglas laid back and put his head in his book, immediately becoming lost in the story. For a long, long while, he read. Time passed by in the blink of an eye. He had left home around ten in the morning and now the day was close to setting. With a rumble coming from his belly, he decided a small bite sounded quite nice. He bent the corner of the page he was on before he closed the book. He sat it off to the side then went to his bag once more.

However, he stopped once he heard the sound of bushes rustling off to the side. He quickly pulled himself from the bag and turned to the sound of leaves being crunched. Nothing came from it. He figured it was probably just some pokémon passing by. Douglas had heard a lot of pokémon here avoided humans so he didn’t really need to worry about it. The repels he brought were just an in-case scenario. Eventually, the rustling stopped but he never turned away. He waited several minutes to be sure. When he was sure it was done, he turned back to the bag.

The second his attention wasn’t on the bush anymore, the sound picked up. As soon as he turned, he saw a pokémon slowly walking out from it. “Woah…” he said quietly. The pokémon was bright yellow and walked on all four legs. It walked with its head held high as it approached him. “Never expected a jolteon here…” 

“Hi!” it said in a cheery voice.

“Hi there,” Douglas said back. Even though it was an incredibly rare pokémon to find where he lived, he knew never to let a pokémon that was wild close, especially when he had no pokémon of his own to protect him. “I’m gonna have to ask you to stay back,” he told the pokémon.

“Hey now, I’m not going to do anything to you. I just had a question is all. My name’s Melody,” the pokémon told him. He slowly nodded but didn’t let his guard down. He did however feel it was common courtesy to return the gesture.

“Douglas. What’s your question, Melody?” he asked her.

“I wanted to ask if you could spare just a little food. It’s been a while since I’ve eaten and any bit spared would be really, really appreciated. Could you please spare just a little? Like a couple berries is all I ask,” she asked him hopefully. She had a small smile on her face that made it hard to say no. He sighed though.

“I’m sorry. I really wish I could help but I only have enough to get me by while I’m out here. I’m really, really sorry…” he told her. Her smile slowly vanished but she didn’t give up.

“Not even one or two? That’s all I need to keep my energy and berry hunting up. I’ll even find you some and bring back plenty!” she offered to him. He really, really wanted to help the poor jolteon but he knew that wasn’t true. He wasn’t upset about the lie but he knew better. If he gave her one, another would show up then another then another and, before he realizes, he’d be out of food.

“I’m really sorry. I can’t help you. I think I saw some bushes back that way though,” he said, trying to point her in the right direction. Melody slowly nodded to him, upset this human couldn’t give her just a few. She wasn’t going to hold it against him though. They didn’t really understand what it meant to survive out in the wild. They had the luxury of mass production. He just didn’t realize how it was.

“Okay… Well, thank you for the helpful tip. You enjoy your time!” she told him, that smile coming back. She really did appreciate him telling her where to find food. She backed up and turned away from him then headed where she came from. While discouraged by the human, she was not going to give up - not in the slightest. Now with confirmation that he did have food, she could find the other girls and go through with their foolproof plan. 

After no more than ten minutes of looking, Melody found Snow not too far away. She said she found a human but he didn’t seem keen on letting them have any. Snow asked her if that meant what she thought and Melody only confirmed with a nod. The glaceon’s face lit up excitedly. After they found and told Charity what was going on, she too got an excited look.

“Remember, we ask first then go from there. Got it?” Melody told the two as they headed back to Douglas. They both understood clearly. When they got back, the trio waited patiently and watched him. They didn’t really want to be around longer than they had to be. They wanted to see if Douglas would pull food out to save them the trouble of looking. However, he never did.

Instead, his head was back in his book. While they were gone, he went ahead and ate a small bit of the berries. He never had much of an appetite. That was okay because that always meant he’d be able to save money on food. When he was finished, he had it stowed away in his bag. With the food in his belly filling him up, he continued his reading.

Or at least, he tried to. He heard the bushes behind him rustling once more and sighed. He knew who it was already. “Douglas? It’s me, Melody,” the jolteon called out to him. He again marked where he was in the book and sat it down. When he turned around, he was astounded to see two more eeveelutions with her. “This is Snow and Charity,” she told him. 

“Look I really can’t help you. If I couldn’t for one, how do you expect me to for three of you?” he asked her seriously. 

“I’m not here to beg. I’m here to make an offer,” she said, stepping closer. Douglas was feeling slightly nervous as they all approached him. He slowly reached into his bag and held onto one of the bottles, ready to spray the repel if they got too close. “Hey, we’re not gonna hurt you. That’s a genuine promise. You probably don’t believe me but at least hear me out.”

“What do you mean by offer?” he asked the jolteon.

“Two berries to each of us. Nothing more. That’s all we ask,” Snow spoke up to him. She had such a pretty voice.

“...And? Why would I do that? Doesn’t seem to benefit me any…”

“We understand that, which is why we’ll offer something to you,” Charity now spoke up. He raised an eyebrow at her. “We don’t really want to say. But trust us when we say if you do, you’ll be a very happy human,” she smiled to him. What was that supposed to mean?

“I’m not sure I follow. Whatever you’re saying, I’m sorry but I seriously can’t help. I don’t have much to last me the weekend. I told you where I thought a berry bush--.”

“Yeah but that’s energy we can’t afford to use. So you’re not going to help us?” Melody asked him. He sighed and shook his head. He hated turning down the three pokémon before him but he couldn’t risk them bringing more like he knew the jolteon was going to. “Then I’m very sorry to do this…” she told him. Before he could react, Melody shot a thin lightning bolt at him which struck Douglas right in the chest. 

Every muscle in his body tightened up tightly as he felt backwards. The electricity coursed through his body and left him immobilized. Just before he hit the ground, Charity bolted over to him and grabbed him with her ribbons and gently laid him down. Some of the things in his bag came falling out as his hand fell from the bag. “I gotcha. Can’t have ya hitting your head now, can we?” she giggled at him.

He tried to respond to her but he couldn’t. He was completely paralyzed thanks to the jolteon. Fear raced through him as they all stepped up. Charity looked around for a moment and saw some of the books on the ground and used them to prop his head up on something at least a tiny bit soft. “I’m really sorry about that,” Melody told him as she stood next to him. Douglas watched as she nodded to the two others. They stepped away where Snow went into his tent and Charity started going through his bag. “I really hope that didn’t hurt much. Please don’t think poorly of us for taking a little food.”

All Douglas could do was watch on as they continued going through everything. He heard the sleeping bag in his tent being messed around with as Snow called out to them. “Hey, Melody. Come help me,” she told her friend. Melody turned to the tent and stepped in. A few seconds later, they pulled the sleeping bag out and swapped the books out for it. Admittedly it was a ton more comfy for him. Snow went back into the tent and continued searching. Melody sat next to him once more and looked down at him. She saw the fear in his eyes and it hurt her. 

“Hey, come on. That’s the only painful thing that’ll come from all this. If we wanted you to hurt, we wouldn’t have tried to make you at least a little comfy, right?” she asked him. In a weird way, she was right. They could have left him there in the grass with no comfort on his head or neck. 

“Hey, what’s this?” Charity asked Melody. The two looked over to the sylveon who held one of the repels in her ribbons. She shook it curiously and heard the liquid sloshing around inside. 

“I have no idea. Douglas?” Melody asked as she stepped closer to Charity. He obviously couldn’t answer but was screaming for them to spray it. “It has something in it. Maybe it’s a drink? Or uh! Humans sometimes carry these things that smell good. It has that thing you press to spray it. Press it!” Charity eyed it curiously then nodded. She pointed it at Melody’s face and sprayed. She recoiled from the mist before they took a big whiff. Immediately they recoiled and grimaced. He smelled nothing but obviously they did. Apparently repels had some smell that could only be picked up by pokémon. 

“What is that?!” Charity yelled as she threw the bottle far away. Melody rubbed her paws over her face, trying to rid the smell from her nostrils.

“Why did you spray me with it?” she asked. Douglas couldn’t help but laugh at the two through gritted teeth. “Glad you’re entertained!” Melody yelled at him. The two turned to the bag once more and saw a few more bottles in it. Carefully, Charity picked up the remaining once and tossed them off to the side, making sure not to accidentally spray them. Melody slowly backed away from Charity, being extra cautious around her now. Who knew what else was in there.

For the next few minutes, Charity and Snow continued searching. He knew eventually they’d find the food. And just as expected, Charity pulled out the sealed bowl of berries. “Found them!” she yelled in a sing-song voice. Almost immediately, Snow poked her head through the hole in the tent and bolted to the sylveon. In lightning fast speed, she was next to Charity and waited for her to open the bowl. Once it was open, she dumped the berries onto the ground and they spilled all over. The second they could, they bent over and started eating the food he brought.

For the next few minutes, all he could do was lie there and watch his food be stolen from him. He continued trying to scream at them to stop but nothing was coming. The look he gave Melody was enough to show he was begging her to stop. She felt so bad for him but they needed it badly. He’d be okay to get home. Thankfully, the paralysis had been dying down bit by bit and was eventually gone enough for him to speak. “Come on! Quit! I don’t have any more than that…” he begged and yelled at them. However, they never stopped. He looked up to Melody once more who sighed. “Please…”

Melody stood up and climbed over him then laid on top of him. She looked him the eyes and he saw remorse. She did feel bad about stealing from him and that was very evident. “I’m sorry, Douglas. You probably won’t but you have to forgive me. I won’t say I’m as upset as you about this because I’m not. I’m upset we had to steal and do this to someone who seemed really nice but we had no other choice. Please, and I ask you this from the bottom of my heart, forgive us. One day without it won’t kill you… but it could us. We’re so hungry. You have to understand…” she told him. Douglas did feel bad but that never made it okay.

“Look. Just… leave and I’ll forget this. I’ll forget you shocked me and stole from me, all of you. Nothing bad will come from this. Take a few berries and just… go,” he told her. However, Melody shook her head.

“I can’t…” she said simply. They were at the point of no return already. She was silent for a minute before she spoke up again. “But I can make it up to you. Charity!” Melody called out. The sylveon poked her head up towards them. Melody nodded to him. Quickly, Charity stepped closer as Melody pushed herself up.

“What are you doing?” he asked her. Charity stayed quiet as her ribbons grabbed his shirt. He began protesting as she pulled his shirt off him. They both ignored him as her ribbons now went for the button on his pants. Douglas tried his best to overcome the paralysis but obviously he couldn’t. He was helpless as the two of them worked together to pull his pants and boxers off. “Quit! This isn’t right. Stop!” he kept yelling. The second he was naked, Charity turned and went back to the food. Melody stepped over him again and laid on top of him once more. “No, really, get off. You’ve seriously--.”

“Hush,” Melody told him, putting a paw over his mouth gently. He felt the electricity crackling lightly throughout her fur. Every so often, he’d get a tiny jolt to his bare skin. “I want you to listen. You are a very lucky human right now. We’re going to make it up to you. You probably think we’re thieves and… yeah… maybe we are, but we see this as a trade.”

Melody took her paw from his mouth and sat it on the ground next to him. “Trade? What are you talking about? And what do you mean by I’m lucky? Lucky to have pokémon steal my clothes and my food? Yeah, so lucky…” All that came from Melody was a loud giggle. She stood up again and walked over to the other girls. She too bent over and slowly picked up a berry in her mouth. He watched as she gently bumped the other girls with her side.

They all stood with their backsides facing him. Charity and Snow had their tails raised high in the air. It took him a minute to notice how they all slowly swayed their hips and positioned themselves so their slits were exposed to him. They had this planned out. When Melody finished the berry, he saw the juice dripping from her mouth as she turned around. She slowly licked it off her lips, hinting at exactly what she meant by lucky. “Okay, I get it and yeah, not interested. Sorry to say…”

“Oh yeah?” she asked as she slowly stood up. “Bet I could convince you otherwise…” She turned around and jumped up and put her paws on Snow’s backside. He watched as she gently rubbed her round butt, drawing imaginary circles on each cheek. Her paws trailed closer and closer to her slit before they gently rested on it. She gently rubbed the pokémon’s sensitive skin, making her friend push against the touches. Using both paws, she spread her lips open a tiny bit, giving a sneak peak of what could be his. “Well would you look at this?” Melody said as she trailed her paw once more over the spread slit. When she finished, she turned it towards him and showed the tiny bit of wetness on it. “Seems someone wants to convince you too.”

“Yeah well… still no…” he said to her. He felt his cheeks growing a bright red as he watched. It wasn’t entirely because of who it was, but what was happening. He never thought of pokémon in such a way but sex in general would usually turn anyone on. He was unfortunate enough to be one of those, evident by the blush and growing erection.

“No? Maybe Charity could help then?” Melody suggested. She dropped down from the glaceon’s butt and turned to the berry pile. She hummed for a minute and found a rather big nanab berry. The two turned so he could see as the sylveon took the berry from Melody and began to gently lick it. She took tiny licks against the berry before he saw her take a nice, long lick along the entire length of it. Once she reached the end of it, she took a tiny bit of it in her maw as Melody spoke up, “Did you know Charity doesn’t have a gag reflex?” Inch by inch the berry went into her mouth, soon disappearing completely. She locked eyes with Douglas, showing exactly what she’d do for him if she let him.

“Tasty…” she said in a sultry voice before bending over, once more showing him her slit. This time, her ribbon went between her legs, gently rubbing her slit like Melody did to Snow. the rubbing only lasted for a few seconds before the two feelers created a heart around her slit. It spoke more words than he imagined it could. 

“Well would you look at that? I think Charity likes you!” Melody grinned. Douglas looked away, refusing to show any kind of emotion to give them an idea he was into it. He hated what they were doing so much. 

“I don’t want to have sex with any of you,” he told them all. Again Melody giggled at him. She stepped closer to him. He gazed at her from the corner of his eyes. He felt her gently spread his legs open where she then laid between them. Her paws rested on his belly, getting his full attention.

“You say that but… I think you do. Here, let me convince you otherwise. You just enjoy yourself,” she said, giving him a toothy, playful grin. Just before he could say anything, she started her mission on convincing him. Just from the light teasing Melody did to the other two, Douglas found himself to be semi-erect. It wasn’t much but it was enough to get going. Melody continued leaning in before she let her tongue loose. Seconds later, her fleshy appendage grazed his sensitive skin, sending a slight shiver down his spine.

“Please stop…” he told her. She ignored him and continued slowly licking. Each time her tongue dragged across his bare skin, he felt a tiny jolt of electricity hit him. It wasn’t enough to cause any amount of pain but it did make it harder for him to speak. In an odd way, it was sort of enjoyable. The shocks weren’t a constant thing, but happened every couple licks. Melody pulled her head away and gave him a playful grin.

“Why? You know you like it…” she said as she let out a long sigh. She laid her head down in his lap and leaned into his member, taking a big smell as she did. Her wet nose gently probed his skin. She licked the bottom of his shaft a few more times, showing that she wanted it as well. He really, really hated it but she was kind of right.

Douglas did kind of enjoy her doing that. Forcing him into it was incredibly wrong and illegal and he wished she would stop. In some circumstances this would be different but being forced into it was never okay. Ignoring his pleas of stopping was another. He appreciated her being slow and gentle. However, that abruptly came to an end when she pulled her head away and stood up. Once more she stepped over him and laid on top, pushing her butt against his massive erection. 

“I think you’re plenty ready now. Don’t you?” she asked, gently wiggling her butt against him. He tried to shake his head and say no but he lost the ability to speak once more because of her use of electricity. Melody pushed herself up and stood on his thighs while lining herself up with him. She grazed her entrance against the tip of his member, gently rocking her hips against him. “Ready?” she asked him, the same cheery smile plastered all over her face. He continued to try and shake his head no but nothing happened. With nothing coming from him, she began her descent onto him.

His sensitive skin was squeezed tightly as she pushed herself lower. Her legs very quickly slid off his thighs, allowing him to go deeper and deeper. Douglas inhaled deeply through his nostrils as she leaned in close and gave a tiny moan. She was so, so tight and hard to resist. His mind and body were screaming at the other - his mind said it was wrong to enjoy how good her insides felt but his body told him to let it happen. Her vagina stretched more and more, letting him inside until every single inch was gone.

“Ah…” she sighed deeply while leaning her head onto his. Melody listened to the sound of Douglas’ breathing and put a paw on his chest. She felt how his heart was beating rapidly, a sign of his enjoyment. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” she asked him as she wasted no time pulling herself up. He couldn’t look her in the eyes as she lifted more and more. It was so wrong to enjoy it but she was so slow and methodical. Just when he was about to break from her tight grip, she pushed back down, her rigid walls rubbing him in just the right ways. “Don’t worry… you’ll be done quick,” she told him playfully.

When she felt he was fully engulfed, she repeated the action and pulled herself up before slamming back down. She repeated this over and over again, slowly building up a tempo. Every time she pushed her crotch against his like she was, a wet slap came from between them. She let out the tiniest, cutest squeak each time he pushed that extra bit deeper. Once again, he hated that enjoyed it. 

Soon, Melody had picked up a steady tempo. She held herself high over him as she bounced away. That same smile never left her face. Even if she was forcing him into it, she seemed to at least be enjoying it. She brought her paws from his chest and put them on his cheeks. “You’re so cute, trying to hide how you like it. Come on… let me see it…” she told him before leaning in and resting her nose on his. 

Even if he did feel good and enjoy her riding him like she was, this was still wrong of her. She had no right to do what she was. She could have just taken the berries and left. He gave her the okay the second he could speak. He told her to stop, but she didn’t. Instead, she mounted on top of him and forced him into it.

But there was no lie how good it felt.

Her insides squeezed and quivered around him. Those jolts came more and more the faster she bounced, adding an oddly erotic touch to what was happening. It fueled him and, deep down, made him want more. He fought the desire but there was no denying it. She was too good and had convinced him. Not like he could have done anything to stop her, though. She had him paralyzed so all he could do was lay there and just take it.

That’s not to say it was difficult to do. He tried his best to fight it but it was quickly becoming too much. Her juices began pooling below them as she rode him longer and longer. It tickled his inner thighs are they trickled down more and more. Something so miniscule added just that extra bit of enjoyment to keep it… unique. Rumors were electric pokémon had electric properties during sex but he only assumed them to be rumors. Now, he knew it was fact.

Melody let her tongue hang loose as she bounced in his lap. She playfully licked his nose which caught him offguard. Why did she do that? Did it mean something? It kind of flustered him but he saw no reason why it would. She giggled at him, quickly figuring out that he was confused. “So… cute…” she groaned. Again she licked his nose. The rest of the time, she never stopped doing that and, deep down, he found it oddly adorable.

Yet another thing he liked.

Why did Douglas enjoy so much of what was happening? He shouldn’t have yet he did. Something had to have been wrong with him. Or… maybe not. It was sex - everyone liked it. Forced was wrong but there was nothing he could do to stop it. So was it really that wrong for him to just lay back and feel good? It couldn’t have been. 

The more he thought about it, the closer he got to his orgasm. Something told him she was just as close. It baffled him why she was so quick to jump him like this. Did she want him, as well? Surely not… they just met! Maybe they did this often. That could explain why she knew exactly what would get him going. She had practiced and boy did it show.

“Let’s finish together…” she told him. Just as he expected, she was about to finish. “Promise… this won’t hurt you…” she told him through sharp breaths. Before Douglas could prepare for whatever was about to happen, he felt the electricity amplify downlow. Those periodic jolts turned into a constantly tingling. It didn’t hurt as said but felt incredibly nice. His whole body tensed from how good it felt. A groan came from him, showing how much he enjoyed it.

Douglas thought it could have been just a way to get him off but he was wrong. Instead, after a few seconds of the tingling, he felt a huge rush of Melody’s juices come pouring from inside her. Her bounces had stopped where she pushed herself as close to him as possible. Melody shook heavily on top of him, her orgasm finally hitting. 

The shocking lasted for a long, long time. Douglas deep down didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of him having an orgasm but he couldn’t help it. The shocking was too much for him. Her wetness made the electricity conduct better and reach new places which only made him feel better. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. He tried and tried, but he failed to fight it.

His body miraculously fought through the paralysis and let him involuntarily thrust into her. Melody wasn’t ready for it and let out a sharp, surprised gasp as he pushed even deeper, reaching the entrance to her womb. In an instant, she melted on top of him as he began twitching madly inside of her. “Oh yes, do it…” she begged him. Douglas had finally lost the battle.

His mind went blank as his orgasm struck him harder. Her insides squeezed and convulsed around him, trying hard to keep him inside of her as he let loose a torrent of his seed inside of her awaiting womb. He felt her head push against his, unable to hold it up anymore. She filled up very quickly where what wasn’t taken by her began to spill to the outside and mix in the puddle below them. What started as a puddle of her own enjoyment turned out to be something they both created.

For several minutes, Melody stayed on top of him, letting her body recover. The two stayed silent as they laid there in a tired heap. However, Melody kept moving. She rocked her hips back and forth, trying to keep him up and going. Douglas couldn’t help but enjoy it. He was incredibly sensitive from both the shocking and the orgasm. He felt incredibly good and couldn’t deny that Melody did an amazing job convincing him. Without a doubt, she was forgiven for shocking him the first time.

Eventually, she put her front paws on his chest and her back ones on his thighs once more. Taking a deep breath, she pushed up and pulled herself free. A groan came from the two as she did. The jolteon hovered her entrance over his still erect member, letting the excess fluids drip down. “Wow… you filled me right up…” she grinned playfully at him. Melody stepped down and eyed him. “Do you forgive me now?” she asked him.

Douglas tried to speak but nothing came. However he didn’t give up trying. He tried and tried again and eventually he regained the ability. “Yeah… for stealing and shocking…” he said, only able to get a few words out. “Not for forcing.”

“Well don’t worry. Come back here again and I’ll make it up to you… again…” she playfully smiled. He rolled his eyes at her, not even knowing what to say. “So… can I please have… a few now?” she asked him hopefully. Douglas did like that she still asked, even though she was already walking over to the pile. He sighed and said okay. Almost immediately, Melody bent down and began eating some of the berries.

Douglas took the next few minutes to recover from his mind blowing orgasm. The shocks invigorated and revitalized him. He felt as if he could run a marathon. He looked at the group of pokémon and saw the glaceon gathering a couple berries before slowly pulling them over to Douglas. Once next to him, she sat down and smiled at him. The air immediately chilled around him, making him shiver slightly. “So it’s my turn. I saw how you looked at me…” she said as she stood and turned around. She put her butt incredibly close to his face and wiggled it at him. Her slit was glistening with excitement. “but I’m different. I want you to work for it… kind of.”

“W-what?” was all he could get out. 

“I’ll start out. When you get better control, you take over. But the kicker is you have to keep feeding me. If you don’t feed me, I’ll walk away. They,” she nodded to the other two pokémon who still had their butts swaying in the air, “will probably jump you if I do. But… I know you wanna touch it. Promise you’ll be quick?” she asked him. Douglas couldn’t believe what she was saying. Food for him to get to have sex with her? That in its own way sounded preposterous. “Good. Can you move your arms?” she asked.

Douglas groaned and tried to pick his arms up. He got them both an inch or so off the ground then stopped. “Kind of…” he told her. She smiled at him then nodded. Like Melody, Snow climbed into his lap and lined herself up, not even bothering to get him going. Truthfully, she didn’t even need to. He was still incredibly hard because of Melody - Snow shoving her butt in his face like she did and teasing him helped none.

“Okay, well here’s how we’ll do it. I’ll show you what it’s like if you keep giving me berries. When you can move, you keep feeding and I’ll keep going. Is that okay?” she asked him. He looked over to the pile of berries and saw that it was a small pile.

“But… what if no more?” he asked, slowly gaining the ability to talk more and more.

“I guess we’ll find out then, huh?” she winked at him. He wanted to argue, saying it didn’t seem fair to him. However, something told Douglas she wouldn’t stop. All of them were way too sweet to do that - even if they were stealing from him. “Sorry if I’m a bit too cold for you. I’ll be super quick, promise,” she told him. He did notice the cold and did kind of like the idea of a quickie with her. He gave her a simple nod and she began.

Like Melody, Snow gently rocked her slit against his hard member to get a feel of it. Her fur was way colder than the air around him. She took note of the shivers and didn’t want to make him endure it longer than he should. Wasting no time, she braced herself before lining up and pushing down. He noticed an immediate difference between Melody and Snow.

Melody was much, much tighter than Snow. Snow was like a perfect fitting glove. She was tight, but not overly. It felt like he was the perfect size for her. She took in his length with ease thanks to the mixture of juices and semen from him and Melody’s orgasm. Her outsides were cold while the inside was a pleasantly warm temperature. Thanks to the glaceon, part of him warmed right up.

Snow wasted no time in going fast. She didn’t need to wait and stretch herself out. Douglas was plenty lubed and ready to go. She didn’t mind going right into it because of how well he fit inside of her. If he was a bit bigger, it would be different. Since she took him so well, she saw no reason to build up. Snow wanted Douglas to see she was sorry for stealing and she already did a good job of it. She slid her paws down from his chest to the side of his head and sighed deeply. 

Just past her head he could see her butt raising high in the air before disappearing back below her. Every time he did a surge of pleasure was sent rocketing through him. Her fur was incredibly smooth which was a very nice change to the jolteon’s spiky fur. Snow was cold but the closeness kept him warm enough. The cold and warmth created a stark contrast to the other that was oddly enjoyable. 

Douglas didn’t want her to stop deep down. The longer he was topped by these pokémon, the more he wanted it. He tried to continuously look past what they were forcing him into but it was hard. He really needed to stop thinking about it because he felt absolutely amazing. He was riding cloud nine and didn’t want to stop. Douglas needed to get his mind off it. He figured he could try to move his arm again.

He focused on his arms and tried to ignore the feeling of the glaceon bouncing rapidly in his lap. Slowly his arm raised, this time being a lot easier. Higher and higher he lifted it. Snow didn’t even realize until his hand rested on her hips. She immediately stopped and turned her head to the hand on her hips. “Don’t… stop…” he told her. Turning her head back, she saw Douglas had an almost pleading look. 

“You can move?” she asked him. He moved his arms a bit more to show he was able. “Good. You know the deal,” she said as she looked down to the berries. She held her mouth open expectantly. In a flash, he reached down and grabbed a berry and fed it to her. She quickly chewed it up and started her bouncing once more. “Mmm… You can help… if you’d like…” she told him.

Douglas put a hand back on her hips. They rested there for a moment before drifting lower. She let out a pleasant cooing sound and leaned into the touch. He squeezed tightly and helped with the movements. With him slowly regaining control of himself, he was able to pull back further and push in harder. Compared to Melody, he was much rougher with Snow. She seemed all for it though.

Harder and harder he pounded into her. She had her head resting on his chest, letting out whimpers and groans of pleasure. Douglas was breathing heavy into her long ears. Being ridden by the glaceon felt astounding. Her fur tickled the outside of he legs pleasantly, adding a nice bit of pleasure to it. Every time he hilted himself, he let out an involuntary twitch inside of her, the desire of release slowly trickling in.

“Ah…” she said as she lifted her head up. She hung her tongue out, signalling what she wanted. Again he fed her another berry, not breaking rhythm. Like the first, she had it gone in an instant which gave her the desire to do better for him. She pushed up and held her paws on his chest. The new position allowed her to slide just a tiny bit more into her, making her feel even better. 

The two continued on and on, the glaceon getting berry after berry. Douglas thought he was on cloud nine before, but now he was past that. Her insides squeezed and convulsed around him as she pushed his head into the sleeping bag below him. The two saw it equally as a playful game of who had the most power. Snow would push him down harder and pin him by the shoulders but he’d wiggle free and hold her hips still, letting him pound as hard as he wanted into her tight snatch.

Snow looked off to the side and saw no berries remained. Douglas looked where she did and too saw none were left. The two looked to each other after a couple seconds where he spoke up, “So… what now…”

“Mmm… You’ve… been good. Do you… ah… forgive me?” she asked as she kept bouncing up and down. Douglas nodded frantically. He threw the whole forced thing aside if it meant he got to feel this good. Maybe later he’d think on it but now. “Good… Did… it make you mad I stole?” she asked him. “Upset?”

“Kind of… upset…” he grunted. Douglas wished she’d just shut up and let him enjoy himself, but that seemed like too much to ask. 

“Why… not punish me?” she playfully told him. 

“How?” was all he could get out. 

“Put me on bottom and… you on top,” Snow answered simply. Douglas had no complaints. He brought a hand up to her back and wrapped it around. With the other, he pushed himself up and flipped the two so Snow laid on the sleeping back. She wiggled for a tiny bit to get comfy but quickly let him go at her the way he wanted. With both arms beside her to hold her still, Snow was helpless as the human pushed deeper into her than before. The new position allowed him to slide further into her, and in a much rougher way.

She wanted to be punished? Fine. 

Douglas threw away every bit of control he had. The pleasure felt too good to fight anymore. Snow and Melody felt way too good to be inside and he couldn’t deny it anymore, not even if he tried. He was not gentle to Snow in the slightest. He slammed into her with as much gusto as he could. Every single thrust came with a wet slap. To say one felt better than the other would have been difficult. 

What started as a playful fight with Snow turned into an act of complete dominance. She submitted to him entirely, letting him use her just how he wanted. She held her mouth open, letting groans of agonized pleasure escape. She brought her paws up to his shoulders and held him tightly. Douglas had just gotten her below him and was already reaching his orgasm. His whole body shook as he plowed into her tight body over and over again. The cooing that came from her only made it better.

“Come on, I want a turn…” Charity said out loud. He turned his attention to the side and saw the sylveon waited impatiently. She paced back and forth, her desire for him growing by the second. She stepped closer and began rubbing her feelers all over his body, trying to speed him up. Lucky for her, it was doing the job.

“So… close…” he groaned. Douglas tried and tried to hold off his orgasm but he couldn’t. Every thrust brought him closer and closer. Snow grew tighter and tighter as she too closed in on the inevitable good feeling. 

“Please… mmm… finish in me…” she began begging to him. She was so quiet but her voice spoke loud enough. She was so desperate for him to fill her up. Douglas couldn’t hold it back anymore. With one incredibly hard thrust, he hilted as far as he could inside of her tight body and stayed there. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body as his orgasm hit a second time. 

As he shot his seed into the glaceon, Charity and Snow both cooed happily in his ears. The sylveon licked his neck, happy he was finally done with her friend. Her tongue dragging across his neck amplified the pleasure almost tenfold. His orgasm was incredibly good but her doing that to him seemed to make it even stronger. That, or it was how Snow’s orgasm hit almost the same exact second his did.

Snow’s quivering insides convulsed around him. Her body tried to milk him rhythmically, squeezing and releasing in a steady manner. Douglas breathed heavily into her ears, unable to even catch his breath. Snow’s frigid juices splashed against his crotch just as Melody’s did. He had began to dry up but that quickly changed the second she came. He was warm but that too changed as she rode out her orgasm. 

Eventually, Douglas’ orgasm began to die down. His semen trickled out in tiny bits every so often as the glaceon’s body slowly relaxed and stopped squeezing. Snow began to complain as he started to pull out but he rested his slowly softening member on her belly and rocked against it. She stopped whining when she felt the warm feeling of their juices against her soft fur. Not much came but enough to keep her satisfied. 

“Is it my turn?!” Charity asked excitedly.

“Would you give him a second, Charity? Jeez,” Melody called out between chews. Douglas didn’t mind though. He craved one more release. He didn’t want to wait at all. If Charity wanted some, he would happily comply. Long gone were the thoughts of how wrong it was what was happening.

“No… no, it’s fine…” he panted. He turned to Charity who had her tail wagging excitedly. She could hardly stand still as he inched closer. 

“Finally! What do you wanna do?” she asked him. “Oh, I know!” exclaimed Charity. She turned and ran to a nearby tree and flopped over against it. She had her legs spread wide open as she rested her back against the trunk. He expected her to want that but instead, she held her mouth open and tongue out. “Do whatever you want! Mouth or whatever!” she told him.

Douglas continued crawling over to her. He stood up and towered over the sylveon. He heard her tail smacking the ground excitedly. Why was she so desperate to get with him? Douglas had no idea but he was far from complaining. Just because of how she worked that berry earlier, Douglas knew exactly what he wanted from her. He inched closer and dangled his erect member in her face. “Ooh! Dessert! Don’t mind if I do!” she exclaimed. He snickered at her.

“Yeah, sure, if that’s what you wanna call it… Come on, get to it,” he told her. He didn’t want to wait and ruin the mood. Charity nodded to him and brought two of her feelers forward before tightly wrapping them around his member. He let out a content sigh as she began to jerk him with her ribbons. Charity didn’t just jerk him. She leaned in close and gently licked the head of his member, sending a tiny bit of pleasure up his spine. “That’s good…” he sighed contently. 

Douglas brought a hand up to the tree and used it to steady himself as she picked up her pumping. Tighter and tighter the ribbons wrapped around him until it was almost unbearable. Charity leaned closer in and licked at his crotch, tasting the juice and cum mixture from him, Melody, and Snow. She let out a happy coo from the taste, eagerly lapping up every bit she could. The more she licked, the more he wanted to really put that tongue to use. “You better start… licking in better places…” he told her. 

Charity pulled her head away and looked up at him. She rested his member on top of her muzzle playfully. “What are the fun places?” she asked him. “Oh… Do you mean you want me to…” she trailed off. She pulled her head back and rested it against the tree with her mouth wide open. 

“Oh yeah… definitely…” he told her. She resituated a tiny bit to make herself comfy.

“Only if you’re rough about it!” she said. 

“How rough are you talking?” Douglas asked. He didn’t want to hurt her and didn’t know her limits. 

“You better not hold back. You pin me against this tree and do it… hard…” she answered. She stopped her tugging and dropped her feelers down low. “If I even think you’re being gentle, I’ll keep you on edge for far longer than you’d think is possible.”

“Are… you sure? I won’t hurt you?” 

“I wouldn’t have you do it if I couldn’t handle it. Now shut up and do it,” she commanded. Her feelers wrapped around him and pulled him closer, forcing him into her wide open maw. The second he felt himself slide along her soft, wet tongue, he let out a pleasured sigh. Charity curled her tongue around his shaft, enticing him to use her like she wanted. 

Douglas fought against her as he slid deeper. The deeper he went into her maw, the tighter it got. He shuddered from the feeling. Her deepthroating him was so, so different than how he was with Snow and Melody. Her insides were relatively smooth, allowing him to slide in and out easier. He pulled himself back instinctively before pushing back in. he let out a grunt when he reached the back of her throat. Charity moaned positively, telling him that way to do it again. So he happily did.

Pulling himself back again, he slammed a tiny bit harder into her face. As he began to repeat the action, he felt her soft feelers let go of him and take charge. He reached down and put a hand behind her head to hold her still as he picked up his pace. The two feelers that were on his back previously now wrapped around his thighs to hold the sylveon up. He didn’t realize it but he was doing exactly what Charity asked. She wanted it rough so he gave it to her.

“W-wow…” he groaned, shocked at how good it felt to feel her nose press against his belly over and over. Something had come over Douglas and he had no idea what. He barely had his eyes open as he looked down. Two feelers were around his thighs, meaning there were two left. He looked lower and saw them both rubbing furiously against her sensitive folds. Douglas saw the wetness quickly pooling below her, as if she craved to be ravaged like she was. 

If that was the case, he wanted to please her. Just from Melody and Snow alone, he had forgiven all three of them. He knew Charity would not disappoint if the first two were any indication of things to come, and boy did she deliver. Her mouth and throat wrapped around him tightly. Douglas was already plenty lubed from the past orgasms, but the saliva coming from Charity’s insides made it ten times easier. He felt amazing and he wanted to make her feel just as good.

“Rougher?” he asked her. She opened her eyes and the look he got in response told him the answer he needed. So he repositioned himself just a little bit and picked up the pace. He put everything he could into the thrusts, wanting nothing more than to help the sylveon like she was helping him. It changed from something to benefit just him to something they both could enjoy, and enjoy they did.

Douglas closed his eyes and thrusted rapidly. Each thrust against her brought a pleasured moan from both of them, though louder from Charity. How something so cute and so innocent looking as her turned into something like this was beyond him but he truly loved it. She had the who innocent vibe going and to see that same look on her face as he fucked her face really got him going. 

If she was this way with everyone, then Douglas knew nobody was ever disappointed or let down. She knew exactly what to do and what to say. She didn’t need to persuade at all. The only persuading they had to do was show him what one could do before the others got involved. The more he thought on it, the more he realized how cute all of them were in their own ways. Melody was the genuinely cute one, Snow the commanding cute, and Charity the innocent cute. They all worked together and gave him the vibe that they could get whatever they wanted if they worked together.

Which is exactly what happened.

Had it not been for Melody, none of this would have happened. He wouldn’t have gotten laid by two pokémon or been throat-deep in a third. Whatever they were doing, they were doing right. Even if Douglas had to cut his camping trip short just to give them food for this, he would entirely. He thought that, deep down, it wouldn’t have been this good but boy was he wrong.

He honestly loved every second of it. It was hard to get into in the beginning but by the time his first orgasm hit, he knew he wanted more. Now he had a sylveon who begged for him to rough up her face, and he was happy to oblige. He couldn’t believe how tight her throat was. Deepthroating was something he never really considered but now that he tried it, he knew he’d want to again.

Every thrust pushed Douglas closer and closer to orgasm. He tried to hold off until she was done but he was having trouble. He was two orgasms in and approaching his third, and hopefully last. He didn’t see a way to keep going after this so he wanted to make sure she could at least get off. Every so often, her body was shake where a groan came from her. When that happened, her throat would tighten up for just a few seconds before relaxing.

It got to the point he couldn’t hold back. He tried so hard to wait for her but just couldn’t. “I’m… gonna…” he panted heavily. Once more Charity opened her eyes slightly and looked up. “In or…” he asked. She let go of his thighs and used her ribbons to push back slightly. When he was pulled free, her ribbons wrapped around him tighter than her throat was able. 

“Do it…” she said in a pleading voice. She held her mouth wide open, ready to take his seed. After just a few hard pumps from her feelers, Douglas let out a loud groan and his body froze. He had to steady his footing so he didn’t collapse. Finally, his third and final orgasm hit. Just as his seed shot out, Charity closed her eyes, letting it splash upon her face and tongue.

In the matter of a few seconds, Charity’s face plastered with his cum. She let out multiple pleasured sighs, happy to be covered with his essence. Douglas let go of her head and used it to steady himself. He didn’t expect to need to use both hands to hold himself up but he definitely did. 

Rope after rope of his seed came, more so than when he was with Melody and Snow. Even Charity was surprised with how much came from him, but she complained none. She graciously accepted every single drop, letting it coat every part of her it went to. When it stopped flowing, Douglas panted heavily. His mind was almost blank from the amount of orgasms he had. He could barely focus as he opened his eyes. Through the stars of his orgasmic high, he saw how Charity had a huge blush on her face. Her tongue was covered in his seed which she gulped down immediately. He got a good look of her face and just how much of his seed was there. He couldn’t but blush at the fact he did that.

Douglas was too tired to stand any longer. He cautiously sat down then laid back, not caring how uncomfortable the ground was. He needed the rest. The second he hit the ground, Snow and Melody came padding up and sat next to him. They both licked his cheeks affectionately. “Are we good now? Do you forgive us?” Melody asked.

“O-oh… yeah… definitely,” he panted heavily. He had trouble keeping his eyes open from how tired he was. Nothing in the world sounded better than sleep.

“I told you we’d convince you,” she giggled at him. Melody looked up to Charity who was cleaning herself up a tiny bit. “You good?” she asked the sylveon. “Get off enough?”

“Twice!” she told her friend. Douglas couldn’t help but chuckle. He didn’t even need to worry about her getting off. Once time is all he expected - not twice. “I wasn’t expecting the second but… well, he did better than I was thinking he would…”

“That’s good. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Melody told Douglas. She leaned in and licked his cheek affectionately. “Thank you so much for the food and fun. Maybe… if you come back some time and bring food, we’ll do this again.”

“We’ll see you around,” Snow told him. Like Melody, she gave him a tiny lick and started to back away. Last one was Charity. She had cleaned herself up as best she could without taking an actual bath. She used her feelers to wrap around his chest and hug him tightly. She gave him a lick just as the others did before letting go.

Soon, the three were on their way, leaving Douglas to himself. He turned towards them and saw how each of them were dripping from their slits. That was because of him. He did that! And they even said they would again! He would definitely take up that offer. A huge smile was on his face as he laid there. But then he thought… then an idea hit him.

“W-wait…” he tried to say but it was hard to get out. He rolled over tiredly and groaned. He really didn’t want to get up but he needed to. There was no way in the world he’d let them leave him - not after that. Without bothering to even cloth himself, he ran after them. He stepped loudly on the leaves, giving away that he was coming.

“Douglas? What are you doing?” Melody asked him confusedly. “Why are you following us?”

“Because…” he huffed, “I want to make an offer…”

“Okay? What offer?” she asked him curiously. The three pokémon looked to each other then to him.

“I… want you three to come home with me. Forget finding food. If… you come home and do that with me all the time, you’ll all never worry about food again. Whenever… you want to eat, we will. What do you say?” he offered to them. The three looked to each other then backed away.

“Give us a second…” Melody told them before they all turned around. “What do you think?”

“I like him. He’s a nice human and the idea of never being hungry is nicer…” Charity answered.

“But do we want to give up freedom? Is that worth it?” Snow asked. The three thought then spoke a little bit more. Douglas hated waiting but that was all he could do. Eventually they turned around. 

“Okay Douglas,” Melody spoke up, “here’s how it will happen. One week we will come home with you. We don’t know if we’re ready to give up the freedom we have but we all agreed we do like you. So consider this like… a test? You better believe we’ll be trying you,” she explained to him. Douglas nodded frantically, fine with that.

“Okay! But… can we keep doing stuff like that? Like we did back there? Please?” he asked them hopefully. The three smirked to each other then nodded to him.

“How about you take us to your home and we’ll let you find out on your own.”

That was a yes to him.


End file.
